Nami
full|right|335 px De nieuwe personage's zijn Ryhthm Rizumu, Nami Nakamura en Akihiro Orion thumb|Akihiro Orionthumb|left Inhoud Nile's vriendin is doodgegaan en na vier maanden ontmoet hij een nieuw meisje , ze heet Nami...en hij is hopeloos verliefd op haar..hij laat het niet merken maar wil toch het haar vertellen....hoe doet hij dat? Wat is er nieuw? * 10/02/2013- Volle maan 542065_105282796270273_1794942004_n.jpg 601248_164976043634281_1944059706_n.jpg imagesCACEN76S.jpg|Nami Nakamura Nami is verlegen.jpg Nami cry.jpg Nami and her best friend.jpg Nami kijkt geschokt naar Nile.jpg Nami in Londen.jpg ImagesCADU13TW.jpg ImagesCA12ENMB.jpg ImagesCA2QR3WQ.jpg Nile and Kyoya.jpg ImagesCAE2HNLS.jpg ImagesCA73TCIC.jpg ImagesCA2EG8JU.jpg ....jpg|Zeo gingka.png|GINGKA! imagesCA3OF1RH.jpg images (2).jpg ImagesCAY5PM1U.jpg little ryhthm.jpg|little ryhthm imagesCAT00XNO.jpg|Nami en Ryhthm Ryhthm denkt aan King.jpg Ryhthm dress.jpg ImagesCAQR87BQ.jpg ImagesCA3JGFGC.jpg Images.jpg ImagesCAX1FWYW.jpg ImagesCAVMFCG5.jpg ImagesCASQJWUX.jpg ImagesCANMSTZC.jpg ImagesCAN9HTHZ.jpg ImagesCALIIHS9.jpg ImagesCAHZH89P.jpg ImagesCAG66DPC.jpg ImagesCAFP0COV.jpg ImagesCAB8FMN6.jpg ImagesCAAQR3UP.jpg ImagesCA15FE4Y.jpg ImagesCA6VWCK7.jpg ImagesCA0QHRCC.jpg ImagesCAUCDXNA.jpg ImagesCAXUZ7G6.jpg ImagesCAC0JQSN.jpg Imagesg.jpg Yu and friends.jpg Yu ,Tsubasa, Masamune and Gingka.jpg Yu4.jpg Yu3.jpg Yu ,King and Masamune.jpg Yu and Tsubasa in hospital.jpg Yu and Tsubasa 2.jpg Yu believes that he can win from Ming Ming.jpg Yu funny.jpg Yu huilt.jpg Nami is geschokt.png ImagesCAE3U3C4.jpg ImagesCAB8KL4F.jpg ImagesCA544N3H.jpg ImagesCA7YN1XBe.jpg Shuichi Shindou.jpg Shuichi.png Shuichi2.jpg Masamune1.png Imagesp.jpg Masamune mad.jpg Masamune Go Striker.jpg Masamune6.jpg Masamune and King.jpg Masamune Gan Gan Galaxy.jpg Cool Masamune.jpg Happy Masamune.png Wiki-background Nami in the moonlight.png ImagesCABPG1T3.jpg Ryhthm dress.jpg Ryhtm 18 years old.jpg 329280_103011313184449_1551596413_o.jpg imagesCA9NO3V7.jpg imagesCA37Z1IC.jpg Yu ,team Gan gan galaxy.jpg teru.png naamloosr.png naamloos3.png Masamune and Zeo!!!.jpg Wiki-background ImagesCAORABUC.jpg ImagesCAJ7B9K8.jpg naamloosrrrrrrrr.png kenta vermomd.jpg kenta spuwt vuur uit.jpg kenta is kwaad.jpg Kenta houd Ryuga's been vast.jpg Kenta ,King and Titi.png imageszdz.jpg imagesrrr.jpg imagesoziezpoe.jpg imageskkk.jpg imageslll.jpg imagese.jpg imagesCAZE3ORR.jpg imagesCAWW3AEU.jpg imagesCAW09WMU.jpg imagesCAW2J9SD.jpg imagesCAVQXA9F.jpg imagesCAVFYY07.jpg imagesCAV4V9O6.jpg imagesCAUEWG7V.jpg imagesCALSJVUI.jpg imagesCA63CJQA.jpg Honey!!.png 18 years old Akihiro.png older Akihiro.png akihiro angry.jpg imagesCAU05IHG.jpg imagesCATDKKBY.jpg imagesCAT7PJ3U.jpg imagesCASW52WA.jpg imagesCAS8EV0E.jpg imagesCARST9U1.jpg imagesCARK6SRY.jpg imagesCAP3U9QS.jpg imagesCAQOOYG3.jpg imagesCAQ12M1A.jpg imagesCANLISFP.jpg imagesCAL7L3CY.jpg imagesCAJA1V59.jpg imagesCAJ4M75Q.jpg imagesCAHXNPX0.jpg imagesCAHWG1EO.jpg imagesCAGBQ6PO.jpg imagesCAELWOW6.jpg imagesCA7YDI1A.jpg imagesCA811A95.jpg Tsubasa2.png Tsubasa15.jpg Tsubasa33.png Tsubasa656.jpg Tsubasa789.png Tsubasaaaa.png Tsubasa2256.jpg Tsubasa.png Dark Tsubasa.png Tsubasa future.jpg imagesCA2JDO3N.jpg imagesCA5HKI5E.jpg imagesCA9LZ912.jpg imagesCA15GNDR.jpg imagesCA25E0XL.jpg imagesCA85J0Z6.jpg imagesCAB9LNFH.jpg imagesCAD9K4ZC.jpg imagesCADAPMVZ.jpg imagesCAFMT186.jpg imagesCAG1VB5O.jpg|Ryuga' fantasie imagesCAHIV3ZS.jpg imagesCAI7PU3C.jpg imagesCAJNFMN2.jpg imagesCAKGI0H1.jpg imagesCALS3FM4.jpg imagesCAMS5FLB.jpg imagesCAO9ZHLW.jpg imagesCAS7IB3O.jpg imagesCASAQG35.jpg imagesCAWUFKXL.jpg imagesCAX0TWTS.jpg imagesCAY3U41C.jpg Ryuga.png Ryuga6.png Ryuga7.png Ryuga36.png Ryuga66.png Ryuga525.png Ryuga625.png Ryuga6325.png imagesCA1Z1XOJ.jpg imagesCA4RTY7O.jpg imagesCA5VJJZV.jpg imagesCA7VQZ5U.jpg imagesCA8B24Q3.jpg imagesCA22M1FC.jpg imagesCA49DQN3.jpg imagesCA82OYUW.jpg imagesCA195F4D.jpg imagesCAB5WQPD.jpg imagesCAGMS2BP.jpg imagesCAHZEAT4.jpg imagesCAIECY4I.jpg imagesCAIJH3QY.jpg imagesCAJ6EJH5.jpg imagesCAL9XCW7.jpg imagesCANS1LPG.jpg imagesCARKD1KQ.jpg imagesCASF68DG.jpg imagesCAWMY73V.jpg imagesCAXHF68C.jpg imagesCAXYCJLH.jpg imagesCAYM51Z3.jpg Kyoya Tategami7.png Kyoya52.png Gingka.jpg Thermal Pisces.jpg Masamune3.png Damian2.png damian..png Damian.jpg damian.png Teru and girl.png Teru3.png Teru0.png Teru36.png Teru8.jpg Nami Nakamura thumb|left Ryhthm Rizumu Bijdragen aan deze wiki Om een nieuw artikel te schrijven, moet je gewoon de titel van het artikel in de box hieronder invullen. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Maak een nieuw artikel Niet zeker waar te beginnen? * Lees ' ' eens door. * Bekijk de Recente Wijzigingen. * Lees ' '. Uitgelicht artikel thumb|right|150px Type hier de eerste paragraaf van een artikel waarvan jij vind dat hij een plaats verdiend op de hoofdpagina. Vergeet niet een link naar het artikel te plaatsen zodat je bezoekers hem helemaal kunnen lezen. ''Koppeltjes in de verhalen!!! ''Nami X Nile Sala X Kenta Yu X Yaya '' ''Gingka X Madoka Wales X Sophie Hopelijk komen er nog meer stelletjes :) ''Personage van de maand'' Damian Heart thumb|left __NOEDITSECTION__ Categorie:Hoofdpagina Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Browse Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Drama Categorie:Nile Categorie:Nami Categorie:Personages Categorie:Hulp Categorie:Help desk Categorie:Auteursrecht Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Sjablonen Categorie:Sjabloon documentatie Categorie:Site administratie